Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Retiarius Demigod
by Pwnie3
Summary: Percy Jackson: The demigod we all know and love, but this time, he's not quite the same. Watch him live through his life, but with it all playing out differently. Follow him, his friend Trix, and other characters(Send me your OCs! I need them!) that have yet to be specified. Rated T for language and a few less-than-pretty demigod dreams.


**Okay, I know that I have shitload of stories out there already, but this one has bugged me for months, and if I just put it down on paper, it might just LEAVE ME ALONE. This follows the main storyline of Lightning Theif, but with my OC Bellatrix instead of Annabeth, with a few minor changes. I'm not gonna tell you what the changes are, but you'll see soon. Bon Appetite. **

Percy POV

I sat next to my friend, Trix, on the bus going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art from Yancy Academy. Grover was in front of us. Grover was a good friend, but Trix was my first.

_I was at Yancy on my first day, and I saw this girl with curly hair down to her waist, sort of color that you would get if you somehow burnt gold a little. Her eyes were constantly shifting from blue to grey to brown to green to any color you've ever seen in eyes. _I think I saw them go red once_. She had a black, leather messenger bag over her left shoulder, a thick book in her right hand. Silver glasses glinted on her heart-shaped face._

_In short, Bellatrix Cooper wasn't too hard on the eyes. I walked over to her, and asked her if she could simply show me the way to Pre-Algebra. She looked me over, almost as if she was about to pull out a knife and gut me, then smiled like she had never been happier in her life and grabbed my wrist, dragging me through the halls. We ended up in front of the right classroom. She then turned on me, and said,_

_"By the way, I'm Trix Cooper, call me Trix or you're gonna get bruised in places unmentionable. What's your name?" she asked, her voice like a music box._

_"Percy Jackson. Everyone calls me Percy."_

_"Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson. But we have to get in there or Mrs. Dodds will have our heads." And we entered the classroom and ready for the worst. _

"Percy, you in there? Earth to Princess?" Trix was calling my name. She started calling me 'Princess' after Mrs. Dodds called me Perseus, my full name.

I blinked before answering. "Don't call me princess, Bella." I started calling her 'Bella' after I heard Mrs. Dodds call her Bellatrix. She looked at me like she was about to rip my lungs out and stuff them down my throat.

"Never, ever, call me _Bella_, Perseus. Or you're gonna be in a world of pain." Trix hissed at me. I nodded, because if Trix said 'jump', you said 'How high', and turned my attention to Grover trying to block Nancy Bobofit's lunch, which was being pelted at him, a scrawny kid with a curly brown mop on his head and grassy-green eyes. He was crippled with some muscular disease with a really long name, so I never tried to remember it, so he couldn't run, except for enchiladas, which he loved to no end.** (You guys already know what Grover looks like in your own minds, so I'm not gonna impress my idea of him on you.)** Last time Nancy had done this, Trix had punched Nancy a few times, and just made her red-and-orange face purple, too. It was like looking at a picture done by a kindergartner. Nancy was laughed at for a week!

* * *

Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, led the museum tour. I excelled in Latin, it was my favorite class. Trix did, too, but Grover kept accidentally translating the English into Greek. Trix laughed at him for it, because they're more frenemies than friends. Mr. Brunner was talking about something Greek, which I had no care for. Romans are better.

After Nancy was called on by Mr. Brunner to answer something about a stele, which she got wrong because she hadn't been paying attention, we went outside to eat lunch. Nancy came over and dumped her lunch on Trix's lap, and I felt a surge of anger, like someone had dipped me in liquid fire. Next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting in the fountain, screaming that I had pushed her. Mrs. Dodds came over and told me to come with her, but Trix came to my rescue for not-the-first time.

"Mrs. Dodds, you seriously think that Princess could push Nancy? His arms are twigs, he'd break. I helped him." Trix had just insulted me, but I was grateful for her help. So we were both dragged off, back to the Greco-Roman section. On the way, Trix passed me something that looked like a silver-and-gold coin. She mouthed 'Flip it when I say so' and I never, ever, said no to Trix. It just wasn't done. Mrs. Dodds was glaring at a statue of Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto (Trix had quickly drilled into my head to always, ALWAYS, use the Roman names, no matter what Grover said about how the Greeks were more important). Mrs. Dodds looked like she was about to rrip the heads off the statues.

"Perseus Jackson, where is it?" Mrs. Dodds growled.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered, trying to to run away.

"Do not take us for fools, son of the Sea. We will get the bolt from you if we have to pry it from your cold, dead-" but she was cut off by Trix throwing what looked like a javelin through Mrs. Dodds' torso. Mrs. Dodds, who had turned into a huge bat/human hybrid thing that looked like a Krillitane from Doctor Who with an old lady's face, shrieked.

"You seem to be forgetting about me, Alecto. One of us is actually trained. Percy, flip the coin!" Trix yelled at me.

I took the opportunity, while Mrs. Dodds, I mean, Alecto, was distracted, and did as Trix told me to. It landed face up, and turned into a golden trident with a golden net clipped on the end. The word 'retiarius' came to mind as I unhooked the net.

I threw my net at Alecto and, once she was on the ground, stabbed her once, twice, three times before she dissolved into golden dust.

* * *

Trix and I went back out to the rest of the students. I turned to Trix.

"We were pretty badass back there, Trix" I told her as we walked back to Grover, who had a museum map tented over his curly hair to protect it (unsuccessfully, might I add) from the rain.

Trix stopped and so did I. She slapped me on the back. "Percy, I am the reason the word badass was invented. Don't you know what my name means in Latin?"

I remembered her telling me during lunch one day,_ "Percy, you asked me for some help in Latin names and such? Mine is a good example. Bellatrix, it means Warrioress"_

"Now come on, I'm starving!" she continued, as we marched like Roman legionnaires back to the class.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review, and don't forget to review on 'I Need You' who you want me to write next!**

**I also need a betareader, apply by PM, and PM me on who you want me to include in the next chapter!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


End file.
